


An Accidental Proposal

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Barisi Prompt Bingo, Dorks in Love, M/M, Sonny's family is supportive, fluffy fluffiness, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: Rafael travels to Staten Island to have a talk with Sonny's parents. Fluffiness ensues.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	An Accidental Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just some fluffiness I wrote this week—I was in a sappy mood, I guess. Proposal Barisi bingo prompt, doubled! 1/5. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. As always, comments/kudos/constructive criticism is always welcome.

Rafael took a deep breath and looked up at the two-story house that was the childhood home of Dominick Carisi Jr. He reached up to knock and hesitated. No one had seen him yet and they weren’t expecting him. He could turn around and no one would even know he had been there. 

The Carisis had never treated him with anything other than kindness and respect, he had no reason to believe today’s encounter would be any different. But after his own father’s reaction when he came out, decades ago, he was still understandably anxious. He reached into his pocket, running his fingers over the small, velvet box; the reason he was there, after all, and knocked quickly, before he could change his mind.

“Rafael! Nice to see you!” Dominick Sr. greeted him warmly, pulling him into a hug, “Sonny is-”

“Oh no!” Rafael interrupted him quickly- he hadn’t anticipated how it might look when he showed up to Sonny’s parent’s house alone-and he hadn’t intended to worry them, “He’s okay,” Rafael assured him, “He’s busy. He picked up an overtime shift today. I’ve been meaning to talk to you guys about something and I figured this would be a good time.”

“Oh,” his brow furrowed in confusion, “Okay, well please come in. Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?” he asked politely, ushering Rafael into the living room.

“Yes, thank you. Coffee would be great!”

Dominick Sr. leaned in close, “I have to be honest, though, it’s…decaf.”

Rafael tried not to look pained, “Decaf? What’s the point?”

Sonny’s dad laughed and clapped a hand on Rafael’s shoulder, “That’s what I keep trying to tell them! But, you know, doctor’s orders. No caffeine, no salt… That has to be the world’s shortest horror story!” Both men laughed and Rafael relaxed a bit, “Have a seat, I’ll be back in a sec.”

Instead of sitting, Rafael found himself in front of the photo gallery on the large wall. Most pictures were of the Carisi kids at various ages, but the two larger ones in the center were of the entire Carisi family. The one on the left must have been the first complete Carisi family picture, taken shortly after Bella was born, the one next to it was recent, taken last Christmas. Try as he might, Rafael couldn’t recall the last family picture he had taken with his parents.

“Rafael!”

“Hello, Mrs. Carisi.”

She wrapped him in a quick hug, “I’m sorry, I know you’re not a hugger.”

“ _Esta Bien_... It’s okay,” Rafael smiled.

“So, what, exactly, did you want to talk to us about?”

Sonny’s father sat down a small tray with coffee cups, sugar, and cream, then handed a steaming cup to Rafael. He accepted it and took a seat in a large wingback chair that was much more comfortable than it looked. The Carisis took a seat on the sofa. Rafael leaned forward, elbows on knees, and held the cup between his hands. Although it was, sadly, lacking its most important ingredient, it was still warm and comforting and Rafael was grateful for that.

“Um, right, so I’m in love with your son,” Rafael paused, slightly horrified, as Sonny’s parents exchanged a glance. He sighed. While on the ferry he had thought of a hundred ways to start this conversation and this was not one of the good ones. He closed his eyes, wanting to channel the confident courtroom Rafael and deliver a carefully prepared speech. He smiled, instead, and chose to speak from the heart, “I do. I love him more than I ever thought I could love or be loved. He makes me feel safe. And I’m a better person when he’s around,” he paused.

“Oh, Honey, I think-”

“Let me finish, please,” he said softly. Sonny’s mother nodded and he continued, “Sonny is that bright spot in my day. He gives me a reason to come home after a long day. You know, we see terrible, horrendous things every day but your son is proof that there are still kind and self-less people out there--that there is still good in the world. I don’t think that I want to live in a world without him. What I’m trying to say is that… I know I’m probably not who you ever pictured as an in-law, but I would like to marry Sonny. So I’m here today, asking for your blessing.”

Rafael looked up, anxiously, and he watched as Dominick Sr. reached for his wife’s hand and they exchanged small smiles. He cleared his throat, “Look, Rafael, I think I speak for us both when I say that all we want for Sonny is to find someone who makes him happy. Someone who loves him unconditionally. Someone to grow old with. If that is what you intend to be for our son, then yes. We support you two.”

Rafael smiled and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, “Thank you,” he set the coffee down, “um, but if you guys could, you know, not say anything yet. I still haven’t decided exactly how or when I’m going to do it.”

Sonny’s mother smiled brightly, “Rafael, Sweetheart, I think you just did.”

Rafael froze as the realization washed over him, “ _Dios Mio_ ,” he muttered, turning around slowly. Sonny was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with an amused grin on his face.

Mrs. Carisi stood, “We’re just going to give you two a minute alone.”

“What are you doing here?” Rafael stood and made his way over to Sonny, “I thought you were working today?”

“I, uh, I had to pick something up. Come here, come sit,” Sonny leaned in and gave Rafael a quick kiss on the cheek and then placed a hand on the small of his back, leading him to the couch his parents had just vacated.

“So, how much did you hear?” Rafael asked, “Were you there the whole time?”

“Yeah,” Sonny grinned again, his blue eyes sparkling.

“So… You wanna?” Rafael reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

Sonny snorted a laugh, “Really? My fiancé… Always so eloquent.”

“I’m scintillating,” Rafael smirked, “Wait. Fiancé? So… That’s a yes?” 

“Yes, Rafi, of course it’s a yes. Although I should make you get on your knees and do it right.”

“I would have, if you hadn’t ruined my surprise!” Rafael protested. He opened the box and Sonny allowed him to slip the ring on his finger. Sonny reached out and threaded his fingers through Rafael’s hair and tugged him closer for a kiss. Rafael pulled away, “Wait. Not here. I’ve already made a fool of myself in front of your parents. I don’t need them walking in on us making out like teenagers.”

Sonny laughed, “My parents love you. And so do I.”

“So are you going to tell me why you really came out here today?” 

Sonny rolled his eyes and gave a sheepish grin, “I was getting tired of waiting for you to propose so I came out here to get this…” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold band. Rafael cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, “It was my grandfather’s,” Sonny explained, “I mean, we can get you something else if you want,” he offered shyly, suddenly self-conscious at the thought of giving Rafael Barba a hand-me-down ring.

“Uh, Rafi?” Sonny said softly after a few moments of silence. Rafael looked at him expectantly. His gaze drifted down to the floor near the couch and then back up to Sonny’s face, “Remind me why I’m doing this again?” he muttered.

“Because you love me?”

“Oh right, there’s that.” Sonny slid off the edge of the couch, tucking one long leg under him, “Rafael, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Sonny, yes,” he grinned and Sonny put the ring on his left hand. Rafael stood and helped Sonny up off the ground. He placed a chaste kiss to Sonny’s lips, “Now what do we do?”

Sonny laughed, “I was thinking we could go home and have celebratory sex… but, I mean, whatever,” he shrugged, casually tucking a hand into his pocket.

“I like the way you think,” Rafael smiled, “Come on, let’s go.”


End file.
